


A Little Downtime

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 10: "First snow."
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	A Little Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 10: "First snow."

Harry woke ready to spend his day off lounging around the house in his pants, eating leftover takeaway and generally doing nothing. Maybe he'd see if Ron wanted to get a pint later and play a round of darts. 

Auror training was kicking his arse, literally and figuratively. He was sore all over and needed a break. 

After putting the kettle on to boil, he looked out the window and grinned. 

It seemed that a change of plans was required.

"Andromeda?" Harry called into the Floo.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise."

"Does Teddy have plans today? We've had our first snow here and I was hoping he might want to come over—"

"It's snowing?" Teddy's head popped into the fire next to his grandmother's, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yup. So what do you say? Want to spend the day with me?"

"Can I, Gran?" Teddy asked, eagerly. "Please?"

"You may." Andromeda laughed. 

"Hooray!" Teddy shouted and disappeared from view. 

"Let me get him some breakfast first," she said to Harry. "Want to collect him in an hour?"

"Perfect." Harry was practically bouncing with excitement himself as he closed the Floo. 

Maybe _this_ was the kind of break he needed.


End file.
